Breathless
by Ruubi Moon
Summary: Sakura is a struggling model living in new york, her best friend tomoyo works as a fashion designer, and she finds a lost love...S+S E+T!! r


Authors Note: I am a big fan of Anime. Especially Card Captor Sakura.   
This isn't my first fic, i have some fics that i haven't published on the internet. but this is my first ever published fic (So be gentle, show mercy ^_^; ) anyways, i won't have the chapter up that soon, unless a lot of people like the fic then i might just cut my schedule and put the chapter up as soon as possible...  
  
~* Breathless*~  
  
The streets were painted with black shadows of people walking down the sidewalks. it was 10:00 p.m., and the night was like every other night in New York City, breathless. want to know why? the city, itself, is covered with lights, beautiful people and trees; tall build-  
ings and fast food resturants. New York city is like Las Vegas, only smaller and cheap. a man walked down these streets, as if he were walking down a lonely path. He had chestnut hair and eyes, with a light chocolate trenchcoat that covered his body. he wore a mahogany scarf that was wrapped around loosely to his neck. he wore a black business suit, with a white shirt, mahogany tie, and shiny black shoes. he carried a brown leather briefcase, clutched in his right hand. on the other side of the street was a woman. she had milk chocolate hair and emerald green eyes. she wore a black trenchcoat, and a hot-pink scarf wrapped around her neck. she wore a white blouse, a black medium length skirt, white tights and black low-heel shoes. she had a pink purse with diamonds embedded in them, hanging from her right shoulder. At this moment the man with the chestnut hair and the woman with the emerald green eyes haven't met ...yet. Destiny has something in store for these natives of new york, but fate, wants to twist it up a bit, as if to test them.  
  
- New York apartment : 12 pent ave. apt: 1B-  
  
The man with the chestnut hair pulled out a key from his left trenchcoat pocket. he fiddled with it trying to find the right key to open his apartment. "which one is it?" he muttered lowly to himself. when he finally recognized the key, he grabbed it, and opened the door. the door opened slowly, the creeky noise sending a chill up his spine. he ignored it and entered his humble home. he closed the door and landed himself on his black leather couch. he was finally relaxed after all that hard work at the office. he took off his shoes, placed them at a corner near the door, placed his slippers unto his feet, took off his trenchcoat and hanged it up by the coat rack. He took off his suit-jacket and threw it ontop of a chair. he stared up into the beige tile ceiling and sighed. he shut his eyelids and had a vivid memory...  
  
~Dream sequence~  
Boy voice: i'm never going to see you again, you know that right?  
girl voice: yes i know, i don't want you to leave! i want you stay with me forever.  
boy voice: you know that's not possible...i'm sorry but my plane is here.  
girl voice: if you leave, its over between us!  
boy voice: this is my dream! i want to go to new york, please understand.  
girl voice: i thought you said you loved me. i thought you said you cared about me, when did you stop believing in those words?  
boy voice: i still love you, but...  
girl voice: your dream is more important than me?  
airport speaker: flight ff5 for New York, will be leaving in 7 minutes....  
boy voice: i'm sorry...i must leave you.  
girl voice: i hate you!! don't you dare come back into my life!  
  
he sees a girl running slowly away from him. tears falling from her eyes and falling unto the floor like april rain drops.... a tear falls down his eyes. the man turns away and walks into an airplane.  
  
~Dream sequence ends~  
  
The phone began to ring. "ring, ring" came the sound of the phone. the man slowly opened his eyelids and then glanced upon a phone sitting on a table next to him. he shook his head and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" he said lowly. "Hello this is Meiling Li..." said the voice over the phone. "what?! Meiling is that really you?" the man stood up from the couch. "yep, its me Syaoran. " "how did you get my phone number?" "i've got connections, anyways i was wondering if i could stay by your place for 3 months. i'm coming to new york!! now i can spend time with you syao-kun, and you'll never be lonely again!! Ooh i can't wait!!" "goodie, it will be fun" he said sarcastically. "hey syaoran, can you also pick me up from the airport since i don't know my way around new york city?" "alright, when does your flight come in?" " Tommorow" "i meant what time...i got work." "ooh!! you want the time! okay, mostly like around 12:00 or so.." "alright then i'll see you tommorow..." "goodnight syaoran!! " "goodnight meiling" and he clicked the off button. syaoran stationed the phone back and slowly got up. he stretched. "Meiling's coming over....she's up to something...aw yes, she wants to be alone with me, Meiling hasn't changed a bit..." he scratched his hair and walked into the shower.  
  
-New York apartment: 3 Grandyent ave. apt: 2A-  
  
The woman reached into her purse and pulled out a set of keys. "so this is where i kept them" she said to herself. she grabbed the key and opened the door. she entered inside and then shut the door. she sat down on a beige couch next to a phillips television set. she took off her trenchcoat and placed it inside her closet, along with her purse and shoes and then layed back on the couch. she sighed. "Finally some peace and quiet..." the phone began to ring. "darnit not even in my own household i get peace...oh well.." she stood up and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" she said. "Hello, i am Tomoyo Daiijouji from PLumBlossoms inc." "oh, hello." "you came to our offices today looking for a model career?" "yes, i made out a registration form." "i know, my secretary Naoko told me. would you still be my best-friend even if i put you on a waiting list?" "tomoyo!! i'm on a waiting list? is that bad?" "well not to me it isn't sakura, chill you might make the cut. its that Lilian doesn't let everyone in you know. i may own the company, but she decides who models and who doesn't." "Lilian Bobs? you mean the lilian bobs?" "the one and only..." "ugh, not her!! she was my swarn enemy at High school..." "i know, but i kinda forgot about lilian though." "all you ever thought about was ERIOL!!!!" "stop your making me blush!!" "anyways tomoyo i got to have some sleep, i'll see you tommorow alright?" "ok, goodnight sakura" "goodnight tomoyo" sakura pressed the off button and stationed the phone back unto its mantal. she sighed and looked up at the ceiling. 'i hope i get that modelling job' she thought. 'it would mean a lot to me if i did...i might even make enough money to send some to dad...it would make a big diffrence..' she closed her eyelids and she began to have an old memory in her head:  
  
~Dream sequence~  
Girl voice1: i know your gonna be a model someday sakura! i just know it!  
sakura voice: thanks, my dad always did say i have great posture.  
girl voice2: yeah right, your nothing but trash!  
girlvoice1: shut up lilian! at least sakura looks better than you.  
girl voice2: yeah right! sakura ain't better than me.  
sakura voice: she's right, she's more prettier than me tomoyo....  
girl voice1: don't say that sakura! your way more prettier than her!   
sakura voice: your just saying that because---  
speaker voice: sakura kinomoto, please come to the office.  
man voice1: sakura, we received some shocking news...  
sakura voice: what is it?  
man voice2: sakura....  
sakura voice: daddy?  
man voice2: sakura i have.....  
  
~Dream sequence ends~  
  
Sakura's eyelids shot right open. tears were falling down her eyes. she wiped them off with her pillow. her hair was all messy, as if she was rolling around on the floor. she combed it with her hair and then got up and walked towards the bathroom. "don't worry daddy, i'll try and get you some money for your medicine....and maybe, just maybe, they're might even be a cure"  
sakura opened the bathroom door, entered and then shut it.  
  
-New York apartment: 12 pent ave: apt. 1B/ 3 grandyent ave. apt: 2A-  
  
Syaoran came out of the shower with his hair all wet and fuzzy. he wore red satin pajamas with black slippers placed on his feet. he entered a small room with a queen size bed with black sheets with a white triangle in the middle. there was a small closet inches away from the bed, with black and white lamps stationed on top of desks next to the bed, and a window with sliding doors and a platform outside of it. his dresser was inches front of the bed. he lied down on his bed and looked out the window. "My new york city does look amazing in the night" at that exact moment, sakura came out of the bathroom with her hair tied up in a ponytail, wearing pink cow pajamas and furry pink slippers. she walked into her bedroom which consisted off a big queen size bed with pink sheets, a closet inches away from the bed and a desk with a star lamp next to the bed, with a mirror ontop of a big dresser that was white with cosmetics on top of it. she also had a window like syaoran's. she layed down on her bed and looked out the window. syaoran and sakura were looking out the window and then they said "my, new york is breathless...."  
  
authors note: so how was it?? r&r and if i get a lot of reviews, i will write the next chapter right away. 


End file.
